


Miscon(sip)tions

by marklesparkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, barista!jaehyun, i love rare pairs what can i say, rated for language, serious student (tm emoji)!taeil, theater kid!doyoung, this is super cheesy bury me thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesparkle/pseuds/marklesparkle
Summary: Taeil spends way too much money at the cafe across campus because they have the best white chocolate mochas in town...or at least that's what he tells his friends.





	Miscon(sip)tions

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya girl mads back at it again w the rare pair fluffy au ! enjoy !
> 
> (also yes the title is a rlly bad pun #sorrynotsorry)
> 
> ***unedited/unbeta'd i wrote this in a single sitting have mercy on me pls

It’s a muggy Friday afternoon in August when Doyoung all but bursts into Taeil’s apartment, looking as theatrically enraged as one would expect from the university’s male lead in this year’s fall play. The younger’s chestnut hair is plastered to his forehead as he approaches Taeil at the kitchen table, obviously exerting maximum effort into whatever task he’s made up in his mind that currently involves Taeil, who’d spent his day innocently catching up on anatomy homework and lazily sipping coffee until now.

Before Doyoung can even open his mouth to speak, Taeil braces himself for disaster; _a tired, angry Doyoung is equally as threatening as a well-fed, relaxed Doyoung_ , he reminds himself. It’s in his best interest to tread lightly and pretend that Doyoung ruining the peace of his afternoon and abusing the extra apartment key he’d given him months ago, when Taeil and Ten first moved into this building, is no big deal. He swallows his vexation and grins tightly.

“Rough day?” Taeil tries, hoping that playing coy is the best approach to dealing with a wild animal ( _read: Doyoung_ ) breaking into his home.

As expected, Doyoung is having absolutely none of it. He stops short in front of Taeil, pointing one accusing finger straight in the other’s face. His eyes are wide and his smile is borderline frightening as he huffs out, “You’re a liar.” Apparently having enough of his own dramatics, Doyoung grabs onto a nearby chair and leans over, exhaling deeply, ultimately trying to calm himself down before continuing. “I know why you always go to that ridiculously overpriced café across from campus now,” he confesses, looking up from the ground to grin wickedly at Taeil. “Your secret’s out, old man.”

Taeil gulps because although it isn’t really a secret that he frequents Brewniverse every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning to get his coffee fix, it also isn’t information he’s exactly comfortable with Doyoung having because there’s something _off_ in the way the performing arts major is eyeing him as he settles into the kitchen chair he’d previously been holding onto for dear life.

Taeil feels his skin crawl as Doyoung cuts his sights on the empty coffee cup sitting idly beside the stack of papers he’d been working on before this whole fiasco began. The older male’s head is swimming with possibilities of exactly _what_ he could’ve lied to Doyoung about that involves the coffee shop across school. His mind is blank for a grand total of five seconds until the realization all but slaps him in the face.

_Jaehyun._

It’s the sound of Doyoung’s maniacal laughter that brings Taeil back from the surface of his own inner turmoil and at just the sound of his childhood friend taking pleasure in his suffering, he’s never wanted to cause bodily harm to anyone so badly in his life.

“How did you find out?” is all he asks, not even wanting to know who else knows or if Jaehyun thinks he’s a freak of the week after dealing with Doyoung.

Doyoung, clearly in better shape now than when he stomped in earlier, is in good spirits as he grins, showcasing two rows of pearly white teeth; they remind Taeil of the childhood novel series that often haunts him well into adulthood— _Bunnicula_. “Yuta got hired there last week so he begged me and Taeyong in Tuesday’s calculus lecture to come visit him on one of his afternoon shifts because according to Yuta neither of us have anything better to do until play season starts—which is totally untrue, by the way. Anyways, long story short, I decided to drop in on my way here just to see what it’s all about because I always see you with their coffee cups, but when I got there Yuta was in the back room or something so I had to talk to the other barista instead.” A pause for effect. “And apparently, he knows you.”

For a moment, Taeil says nothing. His cheeks are flushed and he can feel his stomach curling into knots but his mouth is too dry for any words to come out, nonetheless coherent sentences explaining himself. Because, again, it’s not _really_ a secret that he goes to Brewniverse often and it’s not _really_ a secret that he knows one of the baristas pretty well. He shouldn’t feel so ashamed to talk to Doyoung about this and he knows that but at the end of the day, he _does_ feel embarrassed because whereas he genuinely does stop by the café for their delicious white chocolate mochas, he also has a big fat crush on the handsome waiter whose smile looks like it’s made out of pure sunshine.

(Plus, it’s a bonus that said handsome waiter also makes it a point to write little notes on his napkins when serving his order that make Taeil’s heart flutter hours after he’s gone home and long ago finished his drink.)

And again, Taeil _knows_ he’s in deep and he can openly admit that to himself because _even a small mocha in there costs five dollars, Jesus Christ_ , but it’s something else entirely to be able to divulge this self-awareness to Doyoung; they aren’t even the closest of friends to begin with. Not even Ten, Taeil’s best friend and Thai roommate, knows about this so-called blooming coffee shop romance. Taeil wants to actually melt into the ground right now because knowing Doyoung, he’s only just getting started with this conversation.

“I know Jaehyun, if that’s what you’re asking. He’s always in there when I stop by after lecture,” Taeil chooses to calmly respond, not wanting to throw too much out there too soon; _talking to Doyoung’s about as tricky as playing battle ship with a trained military professional._ “I don’t get why a barista saying he knows me because I’m a frequent customer is warrant for you to practically break into my house, though.”

Doyoung huffs, crossing his arms. It’s apparent that he doesn’t quiet appreciate Taeil’s own use of hyperbole. “Okay, well, first of all I didn’t ‘break into your house,’ because this isn’t even a house, it’s an apartment complex. Second of all, Ten gave me a key! How is that considered breaking and entering? You didn’t even try to stop me—”

“Ten gave you that key for _emergencies_. I’m still not seeing how you going to Brewniverse and talking to Jaehyun is classified as an emergency; plus, I didn’t try to stop you because you’re not some murderer off the streets trying to rob me. You’re just my roommate’s idiot not boyfriend who decides to invade my personal space when I’m trying to get work done,” Taeil quips, cutting off Doyoung midsentence, leaving the other boy gawking at the sudden interruption. “Can you please just tell me why you’re here and what you said to Jaehyun so we can both move on with our lives? Ten isn’t supposed to be here until after five, anyways. You’re early.”

_And it’s kind of making me anxious that I have no idea what you said to Jaehyun about me because I bet he probably thinks I’m super creepy for buying coffee from where he works just to see him because he’s incredibly adorable and because he writes me notes I keep in an old puzzle box and read when I’m feeling super stressed out by school and I really don’t want this weird unspoken thing we have going to stop because Ten’s atrocious taste in men had to fuck it up for me._

Doyoung rolls his eyes, having already recovered from the shock of being snapped at by such meek mouse like Taeil. “ _I know that_ , drama queen. That’s why I went by Brewniverse to kill time with Yuta before I came over here because I knew you’d be in your own little bubble memorizing text books. But, like I was saying before you went off on me, Jaehyun said he knows you after I asked if a short guy with a perm came in and bought white chocolate mochas on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.” _So Doyoung brought me up first, great. Fucking fantastic._ _Amazing._

“And as soon as I mentioned the perm he got, like, really excited and I think his eyes actually started fucking sparkling. It was honestly kind of gaggy but I went along with it because, no offense, I’ve never heard anyone get _that_ excited over a perm, let alone _your_ perm—wait, sorry that was kind of a dick thing to say. _Anyways_ —he was already a pretty peppy guy before I mentioned you, but after I told him I knew you pretty well this dude was practically glowing. Like, I’m not even being dramatic this time his face actually lit up like I’d flipped the switch on the night light of his heart or some other cheesy shit. It was super cute,” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I only got mad and rushed over here without actually ordering anything because you never told me or Ten or Yuta that you have a boyfriend! That’s important information, Taeil. And to think I thought we were friends—”

Taeil’s whole face is on fire and he’s having a hard time thinking straight; Doyoung just unloaded an actual fucking bomb on his entire existence and he has no idea how he’s supposed to ever possibly recover from this. He’s trying to not get his hopes up about Doyoung probably overexaggerating the story to death but his heart’s beating rapidly in his chest at even the thought of Jaehyun’s smile right now and he kind of wants to start crying but, because Doyoung’s still here, he has to pull himself together and act like he’s not about to have a mental breakdown.

He forces himself to close his eyes, breathe in and out, and then ignore the butterflies in his stomach before cutting Doyoung off yet again because _boyfriend?_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa—who the hell said I had a boyfriend?”

Doyoung makes a disgusted expression, furrowing his eyebrows and snorting. “Um, Jaehyun acted like your dumb perm and cutesy coffee order were the hottest shit on earth. Was I not supposed to assume he’s in love with you orrrrrrr?”

The warmth in Taeil’s face travels down his neck as he massages his temples, sighing _._ “He’s not my boyfriend, you asshole. He’s…just the barista at my favorite coffee shop. We’re friends, and barely that. More like acquaintances, honestly.”

“’ _Just friends_ ,’” Doyoung snarks, putting air quotes around the words, “yeah, right. Taeil, the dude is what the kids call heart eyes for you. I mean, I was so convinced by his love-struck behavior that I sprinted here because I thought you’d been hiding a secret life from me and Ten, but your weird blushing obviously cancels that whole debacle.” He leans back in the chair, raking his fingers through his recently air-dried fringe. “I don’t even think I’m that disgusting over Ten. Correct me if I’m wrong, though.” He snorts again, warping his face into another ugly expression that clearly conveys his confusion. “Hey, wait! If you’re not dating Jaehyun then why were you acting so shady when I mentioned his name? What’s up with that, Moon Taeil?”

Taeil wants to argue that yes, Doyoung is pretty fucking soft about his roommate twenty-four seven, three-six-five, but at this point, he has no energy left to even fight back. His palms are still sweaty from Doyoung’s initial entrance and Taeil didn’t think he could get anymore anxious about this whole shit show than he already is but now the dunce who’s all but absolutely ruined his Friday evening just has to bring up Taeil’s awkwardness about having a ridiculous crush on Jaehyun, who’s probably in love with half of his regulars.

“Well, Jaehyun is…really adorable. I have eyes, Doyoung,” he explains, praying that his downright defeated expression will evoke some sympathy from the man beside him, finally ending this torturous discussion.

But, as expected, Doyoung has no soul and starts to thrive off Taeil’s misery yet again. “Oh, wait.” His already wide eyes get larger and his face splits into yet another grin that has the power to make both men and babies alike weep. “I think I get it now…You…go to Brewniverse to see Jaehyun, right? You spend god knows how much a month on their expensive coffee just so you can go in and see him for a few minutes?” He holds his hands to his chest, mimicking a swoon. “That’s so sweet, moon pie! Who knew you were such a die hard romantic?”

Taeil closes his eyes again, wishing that Doyoung would suddenly get a phone call and have to leave or, even better, simply disappear out of his apartment. He knows he shouldn’t take the undeniable bait being thrown in his face but the temptation is too strong for Taeil to resist. “I’m not a romantic, okay? I just happen to think Jaehyun is attractive. And, I think he makes really good coffee. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there? Is it illegal to have a favorite barista because he has nice handwriting and draws cute flowers on my cup? I don’t think so.”

Doyoung’s eyes enlarge for the second time that afternoon, nearly bugging out of his skull. “He draws you shit? He writes you notes? Ohmygod, Taeil, this is literally a romcom without the actual romance here. Please, make a move or tell him how you feel, _please_. I’m begging, the world is begging, Ten is begging, even if he has no idea about this yet. Just, _god_. I really can’t believe your nonexistent love life is cuter than mine. How did you get so lucky?”

“I’m not lucky, you’re just overdramatic. I bet he doodles for all his regular customers,” Taeil snorts, standing up from the table and shuffling is papers into one big heap of sadness. “I promise I’m not special to him, Doyoung. It’s just business.”

Doyoung stands, too, instantly dwarfing Taeil as he does. His eyes are soft as he says, “Taeil. _Honey_. No barista with a busy shift takes time to draw fucking flowers on the cups of every person he recognizes as a former customer.” He leans forward to put what he thinks is a comforting hand on Taeil’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re really this oblivious. No wonder you can’t see that Jaehyun’s in puppy love with you; wow.”

Growing exhausted of this game they’re playing, Taeil jerks his shoulder out of Doyoung’s grasp and saunters towards his room, dumping his things on his desk. He returns to the kitchen moments later to find Doyoung casually checking his phone. “Don’t you have your own house to be a nuisance in? Where is Taeyong and is he available to come pick you up now or later?”

“Ha-ha, you’re so funny, Taeil. You’ve got plenty of jokes today, I see,” Doyoung grumbles, pocketing his phone. “And for your information, me and Ten are about to go see a movie after he’s done in the studio. He told me to come by here and wait for him so I could keep you company in the mean time,” he laughs, now moving towards the living room and plummeting down on the couch like it’s his own house.

Taeil groans. “Why don’t you two just date already? I’m tired of seeing you go on non-dates all the time; it’s getting on my nerves.”

At this Doyoung raises an eyebrow at the older man. “Maybe because Ten doesn’t like me back?”

Now it’s Taeil’s turn to roll his eyes in exasperation because _good God, when will this torture end?_ “I don’t know why you think Ten doesn’t like you back but I’m just letting you know that you’re wrong; he has a shrine dedicated to the time you dyed your hair red in the back of his closet.”

Knowing that the long-legged creature on his couch has no plans of leaving any time soon, Taeil decides that he has nothing better to do than go get another cup of coffee and attempt to do some sort of damage control at Brewniverse. He grabs his wallet off the counter and toes on his converse at the door, ignoring Doyoung’s hysterical giggling about the closet shrine which isn’t even a joke but he’s too fatigued by the day’s events to barge into Ten’s room and expose his best friend like some sort of evil antagonist; instead, he rolls his eyes and waves goodbye to Doyoung, who promptly ignores him in favor of scrolling through his phone. _Asshole._

“Bye. Tell Ten I’m at the market if he asks, alright?” A mumbled “okay” can be heard from the living area and Taeil takes it as his cue to leave.

_Now onto rebuilding burned bridges._

-

The first thing Taeil notices when he walks through the doors of Brewniverse is that Yuta’s behind the counter alone and Jaehyun is nowhere to be found. Said new barista’s sporting the same white button up that Taeil’s seen Jaehyun wear everyday since he started frequenting the shop along with a silver nametag that reads his name in a small, black font. _At least Doyoung wasn’t lying about that much._

At the sight of a familiar face, Yuta smiles, lighting up his entire face handsomely. Like all of Taeil’s other friends, Yuta is incredibly attractive to the point where it actually irks Taeil on most days because it isn’t fair that someone can look so nice after running a mile or playing soccer for hours on end. Right now, his grey hair is styled off his forehead, making him look more professional than Taeil’s ever seen him around campus.

“Hey, Taeil. Did Doyoung tell you to come by?” he asks, stopping the menial task of wiping down the front counter with a wash rag. Business seems pretty slow around here considering it’s roughly four on a Friday (AKA a time when no one can be bothered to go to a café and study.)

Taeil shrugs casually, trying to not make it too obvious that he’s looking for a certain blonde boy who usually mans the counter. “He told me you got a job here so I came by to see if he was lying or not.” He pretends to look at the menu, as if this isn’t the millionth time this month he’s been here. “He’s currently at my place, taking up space on my couch, if you were wondering. He says he dropped by here earlier but I don’t know if you saw him because he was in such a fucking hurry to leave. I think he talked to Jaehyun, though,” he muses, putting a conversational glaze on top of the whole messy situation Doyoung’s big fat mouth got them all in.

Thankfully, Yuta laughs at Taeil’s slandering of Doyoung and shakes his head to confirm Taeil’s story of Doyoung vanishing from the shop before Yuta could see him. Just as the younger is about to open his mouth and say God knows what, the pair are interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening and as if by magic, at the mention of his name, Jaehyun appears from within the doorway, carrying a small tray of what appear to be croissants.

Today, he’s wearing the uniform white button down and nametag along with a backwards black snapback capped over his blonde tresses. His cheeks are pink with heat from working near the oven, most likely, and as soon as he spots Taeil beside the counter, he beams, exposing both his dimples and pearly whites to the world; Taeil’s heart stutters a bit in his chest at the sight as he manages a wobbly smile. _So he doesn’t think too poorly of me after meeting Doyoung, after all._ At the thought of their relationship remaining the same after having withstood Doyoung’s antics, Taeil’s shoulders sag in relief. _No damage control needed; God bless._

“Hi, Taeil! I didn’t know you’d be stopping by so soon,” he greets, grin never dropping an inch. He places the tray on the counter opposite of Yuta, near the display. “Would you like a croissant? They’re fresh.” Although it feels like there’s a boulder in his stomach and he has the good sense to know eating anything would be a mistake, Taeil finds himself nodding anyways because _who is he to deny sweet treats from a creature as divine and Jaehyun?_ “Great! Do you want another mocha, too? I’ll have it whipped up for you in less than a second,” he promises, urging Yuta with a single hand to begin filling up the display case. Again, Taeil nods, as if in a trance, and lets Jaehyun fix him yet another coffee he can’t afford financially or health-wise; his blood sugar’s just about through the roof.  “I’ll bring it out to you when I’m done, but you can take a seat for now.” Jaehyun says, noticing Taeil hasn’t moved an inch from where he was when he had been conversing with Yuta.

Snapping out of the spell Jaehyun’s mere presence had momentarily put on him, Taeil nods dumbly for the second time, moving then to the small booth by the window he always sits at when he has to wait for his drink. As he shuffles across the café, he swears he hears hushed voices behind his back whispering frantically but, like most other things, Taeil leaves it up to his over-active imagination. He had spent a good chunk of his afternoon arguing with Doyoung, after all; the consequences of that, in itself, could be grave to one’s mental status.

Less five minutes after Taeil’s sat down and pulled out his phone to go through the spam his group chat had sent while he’d been studying, Jaehyun is approaching his table with a tiny plate and the familiar paper cup of coffee with Brewniverse’s logo printed on the side. Like always, there’s a napkin wrapped around the cup and without looking at it, Taeil knows there’s going to be some sort of note or drawing written on it. He smiles up at Jaehyun, who’s taken to just standing at the side of the booth, waiting for Taeil to notice him.

“Thank you,” Taeil smiles, taking the warm cup and cool plate from Jaehyun’s flour-covered hands. “Do you have a moment to sit?” he asks, eyes roaming Jaehyun’s soft features for any sign of discomfort. Instead, of distress in the other’s face, Taeil finds a tender softness that makes his heartrate accelerate to levels he doesn’t believe should be humanly possible. Ignoring the urge to tear his eyes from Jaehyun’s face, Taeil motions for him to sit across the way, which he does after surveying the shop and seeing that all is well.

“What’s up?” he questions, settling into the booth seat. Jaehyun rests his face in his palms and keeps his elbows propped on the table like any true mother’s nightmare. “Is this about your friend who came by earlier?”

At the mention of Doyoung, Taeil fights the itch to roll his eyes and instead forces a toothless smile. “Yeah, Doyoung came by earlier looking for Yuta, right?” Jaehyun nods, indicating that he doesn’t completely see where this is going by the confused expression painting his exterior. “I was wondering what you two talked about because he was acting kind of weird when he came to my house earlier talking about you.” Which, to be fair, isn’t far from the truth. It just isn’t … the whole truth.

Jaehyun tilts his head to rest only on one palm now, letting the other fall to the table top. His puzzled expression fades into another blinding grin as he replies easily, “He just wanted to know if I knew you and when I said I did he freaked out and left. It was kind of weird but it’s not the strangest thing I’ve seen since I started working here,” he admits sheepishly, cheeks dusting a light pink. The way he’s looking at Taeil right now, giving him his undivided attention is a bit unnerving because while they’ve talked before and they’ve had countless conversations, something feels _different_ but Taeil can’t put his finger on exactly what. “Do you happen to know why he left so fast?”

Taeil chuckles and shakes his head, feigning innocence. “I have no idea. Doyoung’s always been a bit strange so I’m not even surprised he flaked out on Yuta before ordering.” He pulls the cup of coffee from in the middle of the table to rest in his palms as he gathers up the courage to ask his next question; the one he’s been dreading and looking forward to at the same time. “But I do have one more question to ask, if that’s okay with you. Then I’ll be out of your hair, I promise!” Jaehyun doesn’t look too bothered at all, though, lounging in the seat across him, looking more handsome in his work uniform than Taeil could ever dream of looking dressed to the nines, but Taeil still finds it within himself to ask before carefully proceeding.  

“Sure,” Jaehyun shrugs. “We’re slow right now, anyways. I’m all yours.”

“Alright, then. Just tell me if this is too weird of a question to ask and if it is you can completely ignore me, okay?” Jaehyun laughs, amused by his sudden anxiousness, but urges him to continue on, nonetheless; Taeil gulps and tightens his grip on the cup and then all but blurts, “Why do you write notes on my napkins? And do you do it for all your customers? Because I’m not sure if I’m supposed to feel special or not,” he admits, suddenly aware of the fires burning mercilessly on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He finds that he suddenly can’t take his eyes from the table to look at Jaehyun anymore for the fear that the other man will be laughing at him for asking such a stupid question.

There’s no response from the other side of the booth for an entire twenty seconds and Taeil thinks he’s actually going to combust from pure embarrassment and anxiety until a single flour-painted hand is reaching across the table and grasping at Taeil’s own, asking silently for him to release the cup and instead grab onto Jaehyun instead. When Taeil looks up from their clasped hands, he sees Jaehyun staring back at him, smiling shyly. His almond eyes are glittering with both mischief and bashfulness as he squeezes Taeil’s fingers softly. “I only write notes and doodle for you, Taeil. You’re my favorite customer, I swear.”

The relief that sweeps through Taeil’s heart at the admission tastes better than any ridiculously expensive white chocolate mocha he’s ever had. Taeil squeezes Jaehyun’s hand right back and laughs out loud, startling himself with the abruptness of it. “Good, because I’ve spent way too much money in this place coming to see you and your coffee to _not_ be considered a favorite,” he admits, finally coming clean about his unhealthy addiction to Jaehyun’s soft smiles and precious drawings.

At the blatant admission, Jaehyun begins to laugh too, showcasing all his perfect teeth yet again. His dimples are deep enough for Taeil to want to spend the rest of his life in them but instead of saying that and creeping the adorable barista out, Taeil just laughs along with him, thanking whatever God was above for making Jaehyun so pure and good and within Taeil’s reach.

“I’ve been trying to get you to notice how much I like you with all the notes and doodles and spending my breaks with you for months now but you never got the hint. I’m not very good about hiding my feelings, if you hadn’t noticed,” Jaehyun confesses, jutting out his lower lip and pouting like a child. “I should’ve been more straightforward with you but I didn’t know how to come out and say it. That’s why I relied on writing on your napkin so that maybe, one day I’d be able to tell you through them that I really, really like you.”

Taeil’s given up on not being embarrassed at this point because his whole face is one big pit of flames by now. “It’s not your fault, I promise. I’m an idiot who didn’t realize that you treated me differently from the rest of your regulars; I’m sorry it took me so long to put all the pieces together. I have Doyoung to thank for that, though, I guess. He was the one who woke me up and basically told me to come here and get this all off my chest.”

“I’ve only met Doyoung once but I’ll send him a croissant home with you because I apparently owe him a lot,” Jaehyun declares, starting to laugh again.

Taeil brushes his ankle with Jaehyun’s under the table, shaking his head at the thought of ever repaying Doyoung for anything. _No thanks_. “That’s not necessary at all, trust me. He doesn’t need any more inflation to his ego; I’ll gladly take you up on that second croissant, though,” he jeers, finally hooking his leg with his most beloved barista. “What do you say, coffee boy? Is it on the house?”

Jaehyun lets his second hand fall from framing his face to grab Taeil’s other arm, linking both sets of fingers. His smile is bright and beautiful and just looking at him like this, in a mixture of the soft light of the café and the outside world peeking in through the window, Taeil’s heart lurches in his chest.

“It’s on the house,” Jaehyun agrees. “You’ll never have to buy overpriced coffee or pastries to see me ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading! comments/kudos are always welcome! ♡
> 
> twt + curious cat: @m4rk1ee


End file.
